Recognizing Love: Lucas and Katie
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Lucas and Katie. Stories are in response to Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge.
1. Secret

I own nothing involving the power rangers. The only thing I'm getting out of this is trying to write something that actually meshes, but I'm not sure I'm succeeding. Oh well, practice makes perfect, right? The only other thing I can say is this: I didn't like Time Force and only watched a few episodes, but I fell in love with Katie and Lucas, and I especially enjoyed the Wild Force/Time Force team-up, so here we go.

Secret

I have a secret.

Not a little secret either, this is a secret that has the power to change my life. It will either change my life for the better and make it happier than I ever thought possible or it will change my life for the worse and break my heart. I've always been aware of my physical strength but my emotional strength has always been the hard one for me. I should just spit it out, the least I can do is to admit it to myself.

I'm in love with Lucas Kendall.

Well, that wasn't so hard was it? Oh, who am I kidding. If I can't even tell myself without faltering, how am I ever going to get the courage to tell him.

I can't imagine ever working without him, by his side, quietly loving him. Watching him, being beside him, it takes my breath away. The way his dark hair falls in his eyes or the way he's obsessed with his mirror. We've been back from the past now for three months and tonight all four of us are having movie night. I better go now so I can get the best seat in the house. Sitting next to him watching movies for a couple hours without being able to touch him is going to be torture

I'm not quite sure what to do about this, but one thing I do know for sure is this: This secret is going to kill me.


	2. Smile

I still own nothing, not getting anything from it except practice.

Jen's POV

Smile

Lucas and Katie are in love. I don't know who they think they're kidding, honestly, because Trip and I are both aware of what's going on. Even Alex has noticed it and outside his Time Force duties and at one time, me, he's notoriously wrapped up in his own thing.

Their bodies' angle subtly toward one another when we're all together and their smiles are wider and brighter. It's not that obvious with Katie because she's always been someone who smiles a lot. Though Lucas is always so sober-faced, it was different at first seeing him smile all the time. The first time I noticed it, I thought he was on something. Tell me if that isn't some 20th century lingo for you.

I'm wondering though when one of them is going to make a move. There's only so much smiling you can do at someone before it's noticeable to the other person. But they are kind of dense sometimes, so I wonder if either of them knows how the other feels. I guess time will tell, but Trip and I have a side bet going about who will crumble first. I've got $100 on Katie since she's so blunt. Lucas is harder to read except of course for Trip and his borderline psychic powers.


	3. Dawn

I still don't own them. I suck at dialogue; I thought I should warn anybody who's actually reading these, that's why I've been avoiding it.

Dawn

Her name is Erica Dawn Kendall. She's the first born daughter of Lucas and Katie Kendall. She was born May 1, 3003. She has cocoa-colored skin and already has amazing strength but other than that, she's definitely Lucas's child.

She's named after Eric, who surprisingly enough, cornered Lucas during the picnic following the MutOrg battle. Eric told him that only a fool could ignore the fact that Katie was a beautiful, desirable woman and that Nadira wasn't someone he needed in his life. Lucas, who already had feelings for Katie but was afraid of the outcome, agreed. Eric, also said, that despite the fact that there were a thousand years between their times, he considered them friends, and he didn't suffer fools, but he wouldn't hesitate to kick Lucas's ass if he didn't so something about it.

Lucas obliged by walking up to Katie and kissing her so passionately that the other Ranger's toes curled. (Taylor told Eric that he should take some lessons from Lucas, but that's a whole other story).

That was the start of something magical between Lucas and Katie. They had their problems, sure, but love always carried them through.

They were married a year later and while Lucas said his vows to Katie, he told her that during a lifetime of darkness, that they were always looking for the dawn of a new day and loving Katie and pleasing her was his dawn.

And so was born Erica Dawn. She was the first of the Kendall children, but she wasn't the last. It's destiny, you see, and only fools fight it.


	4. Time

Thanks TFever for reviewing each chapter, it's the only reason I've kept writing. I appreciate it!  I'm trying my hand at angst.

Time

We've had twenty-eight years together and I would have thought that everything that I've ever needed to say to Lucas would have already had been. But it hasn't and now I've run out of time. Lucas is lying in this hospital bed dying, having slipped into a coma a few hours ago, with only a few short hours to go.

People from our time aren't supposed to end up with cancer. We've made such advances to medical science that we aren't supposed to die like this, but something from the past affected him and now apparently held dormant until his immune system couldn't handle it anymore. To think that we saved the future and now almost thirty years later, Lucas is going to die.

I'm sitting by his side, holding his hand, where I've been for the past thirty years. How am I supposed to live without him? We've always said that I'd go first, but I'm not so sure that's going to happen.

I've sent our five children down to the cafeteria to give me some private time with Lucas because I still have one thing left to say before it's time.

You'll have to excuse me. I need to speak with Lucas for a while…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Later, when their children came back into the hospital room, they found their deceased mother curled up on their father's bed. Lucas passed away a few hours later, never having regained consciousness. 

The following note was left on the bedside table:

Dear kids,

The doctors have said that my heart could go at any time, but what they don't realize is that Lucas is my heart, and without him time's just slipping away. I need to join him in the clouds, where our time is forever and nothing will ever separate us again.

I'm sorry to have to leave you now, and we love you with all our hearts. Live full lives and never hesitate to love fully.

Love, Mom


	5. Youth

I've said it before and I'll say it again. I really suck at dialog. Anyway, I never realized how much I hadn't picked up grammar rules until I started trying to write and then couldn't figure out where to place punctuation. I don't own the power rangers and the only thing I'm getting out of this is experience.

Jnr Cpl Scarlett – I'm really sorry, I was trying to imply that she had died of a broken heart, not committed suicide. Hope that didn't freak you out! I'm new at trying to write, so I hope I get better! Thanks for the review.

TFever – In my little world of romance, Lucas and Katie are together forever. There are forty themes in this challenge and as long as I have inspiration, I'm planning on writing all forty. Thanks for the review

Psycho Tangerine – I realize there was never a canon romance between them, but the few episodes I did watch (and there were very few of them) I thought they were the more attractive couple than Wes and Jen, but that's just personal preference. Thanks for the review.

Youth

"Lucas, come back right now," Helena Kendall called to her five-year old son.

"My name is the Bear," he called over his shoulder, but continued to run toward the merry-go-round on the far side of the park.

Lena smiled at that. Her usually taciturn son had become enamored with the Blue Time Force Ranger from 10 years ago, whose nickname was The Bear, after seeing some vid-clips of his fighting. Lucas had immediately said that one day he was going to fight like that so his parents had enrolled him in marshal-arts classes. There had never been a need for them to tell Lucas that she and Robert, her husband, had been the Red and Blue Rangers, respectively, all those years ago. They had moved half-way across the state after their tenure as Rangers, but they had moved back to Silver Hills three weeks ago when Lena got a new job.

By the time, Lena reached the ride, Lucas was pushing the ride and there was a pretty little black girl laughing and hanging on tightly.

Lena smiled absently at the girl's mother before sinking down on the ground in front of the ride. She hadn't seen her team-mates in years, even though they all shared occasional letters. Liana (the pink ranger) and Ethan (the yellow ranger) had been married even before they had become Rangers and the last she had heard, they had two children. Tyler (the green ranger) was also married now and had four kids.

She listened to her child and his new friend talk as she drifted on her memories. Now that they were back in Silver Hills, maybe she should look up Liana and Ethan. Maybe have a ranger reunion.

"It's my turn to push", the girl's voice caught Lena's attention.

She watched the children trade places and when the girl pushed the ride, Lena's mouth dropped open. She had only seen strength like that before in one other woman. Her eyes darted over to the other woman, sitting a few feet away, who was looking back at her with a grin.

"I was wondering if you were going to recognize me, Lena."

"LeeLee! Oh my God, look at you. I was just wondering about you. How are you? This is your daughter. She's gorgeous." Lena babbled.

"Yes, this is Katie and I have son named Kevin. We're doing wonderful. When did you get back?" Liana laughed. "You always did ramble when you were excited."

As the women talked earnestly, their kids continued playing.

For the next five months, the kids and their families enjoyed play dates and became close friends, until Katie's dad got a new job and they had to move across the country.

The last day, Katie and Lucas stood together in their park to say their goodbyes.

"I'm never going to forget you, Lucas."

"You'd better not. I'll never forget you either, besides, I'm planning on beating you at arm-wrestling some day when we're bigger, and if you forget me, how am I going to win," Lucas's voice was cracking.

Katie smiled a sweet, sad smile with tears streaming down her face. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

With one last look, she headed toward her family's car and they drove away, with promises to keep in touch.

"Mom?"

Lena glanced at her son, slightly surprised to see his usually somber eyes, welled up with tears, and a hand on the cheek that Katie had kissed.

"Yes, Lucas?"

"I love her, Mom. I'm going to find her again someday and marry her, I swear."

* * *

Twenty-three years later, Katie and Lucas got married in their park where their merry-go-round had once stood. 

Right before he kissed his new bride, Lucas leaned over and murmured in her ear.

"I told you that I'd never forget you, honey."


	6. Dare

Dare

"Okay, Lucas, truth or dare," Trip's voice was nonchalant, but his eyes sparkled with laughter.

I glared at him and he winked back. Wes had taught us this game during our time in the past. It used to be fun, but now I'm afraid this time isn't going to be. Unfortunately, one night while working late, my guard went down and Trip ended up with a few stray thoughts, most of them involving Katie. She's sitting across from me right now wearing a yellow top and black shorts and she's braiding Jen's hair. The first day that I met her, I knew there was something special about her. Her smile warms me up inside and working next to her everyday has become torture.

Since then, Trip has been hinting around that Katie feels the same, but somehow it doesn't seem fair to use those feelings to my advantage since they came from a psychic. Trip says that I'm just looking for excuses not to do anything and to stop being a loser.

So, truth or dare, which one is the lesser of two evils? I think the real question is what is Trip going to make me do?

"I don't want to play anymore."

There. Hopefully, that will take care of my problem.

"Lucas! That's not fair. Katie and Trip have both taken a turn, we have to finish the round before quitting," Jen's voice was stern.

"Please, Lucas," Katie batted her eyelashes at me.

Or not. I'm in so much trouble.

My mind raced with possibilities. If I pick truth, there are a number of things that Trip might make me admit to. If I pick dare, would he really have me do something embarrassing to do in front of Katie and Jen. If I make it out of this without completely humiliating myself, I'm going to kill Trip.

"Dare," I answered confidently. Oh lord, please…

Trip answered so quickly that he must have already have known what I would decide.

"I dare you to kiss Katie. On the lips."

Jen whooped loudly but my eyes were glued to Katie. Her eyes held a strange expression in them when she met mine, but I guess my eyes told her everything I felt towards her because but as she stared at me, her mouth moved up into a smile.

I smiled back and got up on my knees and leaned towards her. I slid my hand around her neck and then my mouth was covering hers. Her lips were soft against mine and I could taste the coffee she'd been drinking earlier. Her mouth moved sweetly against mine and I fought the urge to deepen the kiss. I finally pulled away, after hearing Jen and Trip cat-calling behind me. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at me and whispered to me, "Now that's what I call a dare."

I laughed shakily. "Now that's what I call a kiss. I need to talk to you later."

We did talk later and I've decided I can't kill Trip after all. His dare did help me get the girl that I'd been dreaming about. By the way, we have our first date on Friday.


	7. Darkness

The first section POV is Katie, the second is Lucas.

Darkness

I am in darkness. I mean this literally since I can't seem to wake up. I float on a black sea, on a black raft floating to and fro.

I hear voices, male and female, that tell me that I need to come back to them but whenever I try, I go farther away. The voices tell me that I'm the strongest person they know, but even I can't swim against this current.

Sometimes I fear that I will never wake up and that I'm destined to be in this blackness forever. It's steady and it's comforting, but I long for my life back. I want Lucas. I can feel him with me, but not. There's something separating us and it's the darkness. I want to overcome it and get back to him. I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I'm pregnant.

I don't remember how I got here, but I need to wake up. But the darkness doesn't care about my needs.

* * *

I'm in darkness. Not literal darkness, because from the window, it appears to be another beautiful summer day. I say appear because I've barely left her bedside since the accident five days ago. 

I say accident, but I really mean murder attempt. We were responding to a call at Newton Electronics. Two mutants, Fury and Spike, had escaped from jail and had been committing robberies for weeks now, with us no closer to catching them. Until five days ago. We received the call and the four of us arrived already morphed. The reason that we hadn't been able to catch them was because Fury has the power to dematerialize and Spike has the power to freeze time. Time Force had been working on a dampener that was supposedly going to stop them from using their powers and we were going to test it for them.

Everything was going fine until one too many blaster shots hit Katie and her morph fell, and then Fury shot her in the head. I don't think that I've ever heard such a blood-curdling scream before in my life. Later, Trip told me that I was the one screaming. I don't remember much after that until Fury and Spike were both in custody and they were transporting Katie to the hospital, where we found out that she's in a coma, but she could wake up at any time. She's also pregnant. One part of me is thrilled since we've been trying for a child, but the other part is more concerned about her.

I sit by her side, holding her hand, and talking to her. She squeezes my hand, but she still hasn't woken up. She has to wake up. She's my wife and asking me to live without her is like asking me to go without air. She's essential.

I'm resting my head on her bedside, when I feel her hand brushing my hair. I looked up into her tired brown eyes and her shaky smile and know that we've beaten the darkness.


	8. Power

It's been about 5 months. I don't know why it's taken this long to get this finished, but real life as a tendency to complicate matters. 

Power

The party had just reached the halfway point and already Lucas Kendall was ready to leave. Lately, he had felt a step separated from everything surrounding him and even though he liked and respected Alex Drake, now Commander Drake, the thought of sitting in the corner of this room for another couple hours were more than he could stand.

He saw Jen and Alex swaying together to the music and his lips curved slightly. They had gotten back together a couple years ago and both seemed devoted to making their relationship work this time.

His eyes flitted around until he saw Trip and Katie dancing together and the slight smile on his face disappeared as if it had never been there at all.

Katie and Trip had always had a special relationship, but now there was something else to it, something that Lucas didn't want to identify or even to identify the reason that it bothered him.

Lucas sighed softly, closed his eyes, and wondered when he would be able to make his escape without anyone noticing. He didn't know that his inner turmoil showed only to a psychic, whose powers were finally growing, and his new apprentice, whose powers were still shaky at best.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come tonight, Katie," Trip remarked anxiously. "There are two hundred people here and your empathic powers are too new to be controlled in this setting."

She ignored his comment with an ease that spoke of a long friendship. He had been going through variations of this argument since she said she was coming to Alex's party last month.

"Did you feel that? Once Lucas looked at us, his feelings spiked. Now they're crackling under the surface."

"Katie!"

Trip's voice stopped her. When she looked at him, she flushed slightly.

"I know I'm only supposed to read people when we're practicing together, but Lucas needs us. Lydia moved six months ago and the only time we see him anymore is when we're working or if he goes out to race. He needs us.

Trip pulled her off the dance floor; into a shadowy corner, and felt Lucas' feelings clench tighter. _I don't think Lydia's the problem now,_ he thought wickedly. Katie's empathic power had only shown themselves a few months ago and they hadn't grown enough for her to read everyone she'd met yet; which they would. She did have a better grasp than some would in her position. He assumed it was because of her advanced strength. Strength of body increased strength of mind. Strength of mind helped control the chaotic feelings that other's emotions produced. His teachings had shown her how to quiet the readings but if she couldn't or wouldn't shut Lucas's feelings off, his last vision would be correct after all.

Katie looked down at Trip, whose eyes were glowing with amusement. Her shields slipped for a minute and she got the feeling that he was exited. For her. She tightened her shields but the damage had already been done._ Oh lord, we're friends. Please don't let this happen._

Trip's mouth started twitching at the corners and then started laughing hysterically. The couples closest to them stopped dancing to see what was going on. Lucas stood up and headed toward the door. Trip finally calmed enough to speak clearly. "You're close enough to be my sister. If it wasn't for that fact, I'd be insulted that you're not interested."

She blushed and stammered, "I…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. This is why we keep practicing shields, so that you don't bits of information and misunderstand. Let's go outside for some privacy to talk."

He led her gently outside. She looked at him and was stunned to notice that her dorky friend Trip had matured into a man, instead of the dorky techno geek that he was once. He winked at her. "Since my powers have evened themselves out, I'm more comfortable with myself. Okay, the first thing I need to tell you is that I know what's wrong with Lucas, but I'm not going to tell you what that is. When I first knew that I was psychic, I made a vow that unless it was life-threatening or included Time Force, anything I found out was not to be shared."

Katie was mutinous at first. If he knew what was wrong with Lucas, shouldn't he share it, so that they could help him? The longer Trip spoke, she realized that it was true. Feelings were personal things and if something needed to be shared, they needed to speak to Lucas.

"The second thing I'm wondering about is whether or not you can still read Lucas right now. You're shields are up and have been most of the night," his smile flashed again. "So obviously there's a reason that you knew he was upset."

She stared at him, "You mean there's something unusual with the fact that I can read him? We're close."

"Well, can you read me, Jen, or Alex?"

She reached though her shield toward him. It didn't work. Then she pushed farther out until she could barely get a grip on where Jen and Alex were standing.

"No," she replied, frowning.

"Now try for Lucas again."

Once again she reached out and she had to push farther this time. When she found him, she connected so totally that it shocked her. _Why does she make me feel the way I do? Seeing her so happy should make me happy. I need to tell her how I feel but how can I when she's with Trip now. Oh, Katie, I need you so much. _

She yanked herself back before she got any deeper. For a brief moment she felt weak and breathless. Trip's voice pulled up. "It worked, huh? So what are you going to do about it?"

Her eyes rose to his, sparkling with happiness. "You'll find out soon enough."

He watched her run toward the parking lot and smiled. He wondered what she would say if she knew that he was going to be best man at their wedding.

* * *

She pulled up outside his apartment building and tried to calm her nerves. She wondered how she was going to word this without sounding like she'd been spying on his emotions. Maybe she shouldn't tell him that she was empathic. No, if they started something, she wanted him to know everything. She got out of the car and walked though the lobby until she reached his door. She took one last deep breath and knocked softly. She heard him fumbling with his locks and then the door was pulled open. 

Lucas was shocked when he saw her though the peephole. He had just been thinking about her and now she was here. For an instant he wondered if she were a figment of his imagination but when he pulled open the door, she was still there.

Why was he just standing there staring at her she wondered wildly. This was one of the most important moments of her life and he wasn't saying a word.

"Can I talk to you, Lucas, please?" she asked.

That brought him back. "Sure," he mumbled and opened the door wider.

She came inside and sank down on the couch. "I'm not sure where to start," she confessed. "At the beginning or to just say flat out what I mean."

Lucas opened his mouth, but he didn't allow any words to exit. This was her show. He knew that if she said the words, he'd wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless.

While he was thinking that over, she must have made up her mind because she took a deep, calming breath and looked up.

"I'm empathic." She stopped at his look of confusion. "I know what some people feel."

"No, I know what it means, but when? Have you always been empathic and not told us?" he asked.

"No, it's a new power. Apparently one of the traits in my mother's family is that when you turn 30, you receive a psychic power."

"You're only 27," Lucas stated.

"We're not sure why I got it early unless it's because of my strength."

He looked at her. "Am I one of the people you can read? Is that why you're here?"

"My powers are still evolving. Trip has been teaching me a lot about shields, but sometimes they still fall. I read you when Trip and I were dancing."

She stopped at the feelings she got from him.

"That's why you're here, huh? You got a feeling that I was, what, jealous? Now, you're going to tell me that you're sorry but you're together now and that's my problem. Tell me that Lydia left and I need to move on. Tell me, then, what you want me to do." Lucas was yelling by the end.

Katie got right in his face and yelled back, "I want you to shut up so I can tell you that I love you".

Lucas visibly trembled at her words. She wrapped her hands around his wrists. "I do you know. I was so jealous when you got with Lydia. I didn't know why at first. I thought it was because of our friendship, but then I realized I liked you. Once she was gone and you were so devastated, I wanted to give you time to get over her. I was afraid that you didn't feel the same. Trip asked me tonight if I could read any of us through my shield and you were the only one I could. Not just feelings but thoughts too and that's when I knew that I just didn't "like" you; that I was obviously in love with you. And here I am."

She paused, but Lucas was just staring at her. Her heart lurched. "Say something, Lucas. Agree, disagree, freaked out, just…" Her words trailed off as Lucas shut her up the best way he knew how. He kissed her.

* * *

1 year later 

Katie and Lucas were married in a small ceremony with only family and close friends in attendance. Trip was the best man and Jen was the matron of honor.

Lucas walked up behind his new bride and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Lucas."


	9. Duty

Trip's POV

Duty

I'm psychic. I can read feelings and thoughts, but I don't usually know what is going to happen before it does.

The only thing that I do know for sure is that Lucas is going to ruin what he could have with Katie, because of duty. Duty to Time Force, duty to us, whatever else honorable intentions he thinks up when he's alone and thinking about what could be.

He's struggling with himself, trying to decide what to do. He might not even remember that he told me about her. One of the few nights that Lucas, Wes, and I had off, we had gone to a bar and drank too much. Not that Xiberians can get drunk, but who else needs to know that. Wes talked about how could he let himself fall in love with a woman from a thousand years in the future. Who says anyone can only let themselves fall in love with the appropriate people?

Then Lucas joined in the conversation telling us things about himself, about how the first time he saw Katie "again", his heart practically stopped in his chest. How when the first time she smiled at him, he fell in love with her. That while he knew that she belonged with him; he had other priorities that he couldn't turn his back on. The most shocking thing was that all four of their parents had been Time Force Rangers on the same team thirty years ago. He seems to think that she doesn't remember him from all those years ago, but she does. I don't normally read people's thoughts intentionally. Normally, it's usually because they project them or if I'm too tired to keep my shield up, but I've never been able to read Katie because she's physically and emotionally strong. For once, I did the unthinkable and read them purposely.

They had only known each other a few months, but they had kept in touch for years before drifting apart and neither of them will bring up their past friendship because of fear. Fear that it will disrupt their work and fear of what could be, and fear of themselves.

Today at lunch, I'm walking up to both of them and telling them that they both have feelings for each other and to take care of it. It's not a very good plan, but damn duty and damn fear, love is what matters.


	10. Patience

Patience

He had never considered himself a patient man.

He loved speed – racing cars was his dream growing up. He needed action – that's why he joined Time Force. Then they got the morphers and became Rangers and he got the thrill of the chase.

Then one day he looked up and lightning struck his heart. One of his friends had now become more to him. Katie, who considered herself the friend never the lover.

He tested the water a few times and she never appeared to notice. So he plotted and planned. Decided that those ideas wouldn't work. Did some more plotting. Then he just stopped. He was still attracted to her; sometimes he ached so badly for her that he couldn't breathe.

That's when he started to consider himself patient because he was waiting until she was ready to think of herself as more. His friends considered him cowardly, though they used harsher words.

Whatever it was he was willing to wait because she was worth it.


	11. Confidence

Confidence

She had always considered herself a confident person.

She had faith in herself and her abilities. She had become a member of Time Force through hard work and discipline. She had sought to become smarter and faster so that she would succeed.

She didn't date. She was focused on her goals and guys didn't play a part. She was now in her late 20's and she'd never had a serious boyfriend, but she wasn't a virgin. Sex was easy to come by especially if you knew the right place to look for it.

When she was younger she never wondered why she was still single but now she worried. Until the day she looked up and her world shattered. Suddenly she was acutely aware of Lucas. She saw the signs that she'd been missing before. Instead of handling it, she locked down and played oblivious.

Her mother asked her why she didn't say anything to him about it. Her only defense was why couldn't he do it. Her mother said it wasn't about Lucas, this was about her. Why that she thought that she wasn't good enough. She exploded. She was good enough for anything she declared. Anything, yes, her mother said. Anybody, no. Her mother asked her whether she could leave Lucas as a friend or for once, would she have a little faith and trust.

She thought about that long into the night. Now she knew the answer to the question. Lucas was worth trusting. Now she just had to get her man.


	12. Reaction

Lucas walked into the break room to grab a cup of coffee. Trip and Jen were already there, so he grabbed his cup and went over to them. "Hey, Jen, Trip," he said.

He sat with them and they chatted between themselves. They heard humming down the hall and Katie strolled in. When she saw them, she headed toward them with a broad smile. Instead of sitting down, she leaned against Lucas' chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. He froze.

They greeted her warmly, but they were puzzled. It was a well-known fact that Katie hated the night shift and she was generally quite for the first half of it.

"You're really happy today." Jen couldn't hold back any longer.

"Well, it's a beautiful night," she replied. "I had a good day's sleep, I have a job that I love, and my favorite people are here."

Jen and Trip smiled at her enthusiasm, but Lucas just sat there frozen by the feel of her hand on him.

She squeezed his shoulder gently. "Are you okay there, Lucas?"

He started. "Sorry! My mind wandered."

"Oh?" she replied coyly. "And here I thought you were ignoring me."

Once said, her friend's reactions amused her. Jen giggled. Trip looked stunned and Lucas blushed.

"No, no," he stuttered.

Jen's watch beeped, signaling the start of their shift. The four of them gathered their stuff and headed their separate ways.

* * *

A couple hours later, Jen knocked on Katie's office door. Katie smiled warmly; she knew what this was going to be about.

"Spill it, Katie," she ordered.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play cute! You know what I mean."

"Do you know that I've never been in a relationship? I've never taken the time to get involved, never trusted enough to let go. I mean, it's easy to get sex. Clubs, bars, whatever."

"Katie…"

"I'm in love with Lucas." She said the words quietly, but simply, with all the emotion she'd been suppressing.

"I don't know if he feels anything for me, outside friendship. But I was testing the waters this morning." She shrugged. "Just because I'm letting go doesn't mean I want to take a header off a cliff."

"I've always thought that you two would make a cute couple."

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Katie asked. "I want Lucas to hear it form me, not as a rumor."

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Once Jen left, Katie leaned back in her chair. She'd figure out a good way to approach him, it would just take some time, but that didn't mean she couldn't flirt some more.


	13. Friends

Lucas stood outside her office door with his heart in his throat. 'She loves me,' he thought inanely.

He heard Jen promise not to tell anyone and he hurried back to his office and shut himself inside. He rubbed his forehead wearily. She loved him. It was just so unexpected to hear and…amazing.

He had put her firmly in the friend category all those years ago even when he wanted her so badly he ached. He had never imagined that maybe she had thoughts about him, too.

Lucas was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed when someone knocked. "Come in," he said and straightened up in his chair.

Katie walked in with a sweet smile on her face. She studied him briefly. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned as usual about her teammates.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Well, if you decide you aren't, you can talk to me. We're friends, you can tell me anything."

There was that word again. It seemed so innocent, if you didn't look past the surface, but apparently both of them thought of the other as more.

"I'm fine, Katie. Really. So what can I help you with?"

She stared at me, chewing on her bottom lip. He took a drink of coffee and she got the courage she needed. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

He choked. He couldn't help it, that's what happened when you sucked hot liquid down your airway. He coughed, his eyes watering, and feeling completely humiliated. The woman of his dreams had finally asked him out and he was going to choke to death before he could accept.

He heard his door open and he pried an eye open to see Katie leaving. He tried to call her back but he was wracked with more coughing. He tried to suck in some air and felt his fingers wrapped around a paper cup. Katie helped him take a drink and he finally stopped coughing.

Katie was murmuring softly to him. "Just take deep breaths. You'll be okay in a minute." She held a napkin and mopped his face with it. He grabbed her wrist and she winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

He shrugged, enjoying the softness of her skin. "No harm, no foul. I'm still breathing so that's a plus."

She rolled her eyes. "That's inappropriate, Lucas." She stopped at his indulgent smile. "What?"

"I'd love to go out with you, Katie."

She smiled radiantly. "Excellent." Her watch beeped. "We can figure the details later. I've got a meeting."

She arched an eyebrow. "That means I need my wrist back," she explained gently. He let go, feeling his cheeks heat.

He watched her go, warring between feeling happy or feeling cautious. Happy because they were going on a date and cautious because if it didn't work, he didn't want to lose her friendship. He couldn't stand that if it ever happened.


	14. Song

I haven't updated this since November. I'm sorry for that but first I took a break on writing and then when I started again, I turned really paranoid, trying to make it the best I could and then never finished anything. This is not connected to the previous arc which I haven't finished yet. Maybe I'll get dedicated enough again to do so. Thanks for reading.

As usual, Power Rangers are not mine, the song I've used is by Restless Heart and I don't think I've done any harm nor foul to the song or the characters. Any mistakes are mine.

Song

Katie sat alone in the corner booth of the bar/restaurant unaware of the eyes watching her. She wore a slight smile as she watched her friends and the other couples dancing on the dance floor.

Jen's amused voice cut through and interrupted her partner's staring. "I think she's okay, Lucas."

He jerked his eyes away from Katie and couldn't hide his blush. "It's that noticeable?"

She just smiled indulgently.

He groaned and, when his eyes drifted toward Katie again, he whirled Jen around until he was no longer facing Katie. "This is horrible," he muttered.

"What is?"

He glanced quickly at Jen, but not quickly enough that she missed the feelings he usually hid so well. "The way I'm acting, damnit." Her brow arched and he winced. "Sorry. It's the blushing, the staring, and the sweating." His voice trailed off, lost in thought and didn't notice Jen grinning at him.

"I've been asking girls out since I was sixteen. I've had serious relationships; I was engaged for six months once when I was twenty. And now, with Katie, I'm acting like a love-sick teenager."

One song flowed into another and Jen made a harsh movement behind Lucas' back when Alex came toward her. She wanted to hear this out; seeing Lucas and Katie moping around and not doing anything about it was driving her crazy. Alex told her to mind her own business and she had with Lucas. Katie was another story but she didn't have to admit to it. In this case, Lucas was the one who brought it up and she was just getting the scoop for Katie.

Jen started to give him some advice but Lucas had more to say. "I can't even ask her out! What if she says no? Then I'll be staring at her and she'll know why and we'll both be edgy. What if she starts avoiding me? What…?"

"Lucas. Calm down." She was thrilled. Lucas had been her coworker for seven years and this was the first time he'd ever talked to her in depth about his feelings about much of anything. "I think the reason you're acting like this is because this time, she means more to you. You're also best friends and co-workers. It's understandable that you're worried but Katie would never avoid you or treat you badly if you confess you're feelings."

If he'd been paying attention instead of turning and staring at Katie again, he would have seen the tell-tale gleam in Jen's eyes that meant that she knew something that no one else did. But he wasn't.

"You're never going to know unless you say something. Where is the famous Lucas Kendall confidence when he needs it?"

His stomach pitched as the song ended. As Alex came and claimed his wife and as Trip and Nadira met them on the floor so they could return to their table. He glared at the man who was smiling and nodding at Katie and he watched the man go to the keyboard in the corner of the room. A deejay broke in to announce. "It's that time again! Karaoke night here at Spanky's Bar is about to begin. If you haven't entered and want to, don't hesitate. It's bound to be an explosive night!"

* * *

Two hours later, the signing, the laughing, and the fun was starting to wind down. Trip and Nadira had performed a rousing version of the 20th century classic, Y.M.C.A., and Jen had even taken a turn. Lucas and Alex both chose not to perform and they had all laughed at Jen's outrageous bribes if Alex would get on the stage.

Katie had disappeared earlier, after saying that she was in the final group to sing. Lucas scanned the crowd for her, and when he found her sitting with the man who she'd been talking to earlier, he frowned. He tried to remind himself that he had no cause for jealousy but it still bothered him that she was smiling and laughing with someone other than him.

"We're going to do something different tonight to close the show," the deejay announced. Our final performance of the evening is a first in Spanky's history. An original song, written and performed by Miss Katie Walker."

Their friends whooped as Katie walked up on stage and the spotlight haloed her. His breath caught and he had the unsettling image that he was staring at an angel.

"This is for Lucas," she said quietly into the microphone as the man at the piano began to play. She stared in the direction of where he was sitting as she began to sing.

_Changin my life... with your love  
has been so easy for you  
And I'm amazed  
Every day  
And I'll need you..._

Her voice was lovely – husky and rich with suppressed longings and Lucas was breathless from the realization that she felt the same way toward him. He was astounded by her courage to sing this song without any hint from him.

_Till all the mountains are valleys  
and every ocean is dry  
My love..._

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know...  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You  
I'll still be loving you_

His eyes shot to Jen, who was grinning broadly. She noticed he was looking at her and she winked. Lucas laughed. He didn't know if Jen had told Katie or if Katie decided on her own to do this but he didn't care. He had more important things to think about.

_Never Before..  
did I know  
How loving someone could be  
Now I can see  
You and Me  
For a lifetime_

_Until the last moon is rising  
you'll see the love in my eyes  
My Love..._

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know...  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You_

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know...  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You_

_I'll still be loving you.  
I'll still be loving..I'll still be loving you...  
I'll still be loving..I'll still be loving you...  
I'll still be loving..I'll still be loving you..._

When the song ended, he was already standing at the edge of the stage. She walked down the steps to stand in front of him; her eyes were wide with uncertainty and with love and his stomach clenched. He winced when the spotlight framed them in front of the crowd.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

"I think that you're courageous, I think you're song is fantastic, and …" His words trailed off and his hands came up to frame Katie's face. He searched her eyes before confessing. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her smile was radiant and he tilted her head to a better angle before pressing his lips to hers.

The last thing he heard before concentrating fully on his and Katie's first kiss was the crowd cat-calling and the deejay jibing. "I think her song is a hit, folks!"


	15. Sacrifice

It's been a while. I have no excuse except that first I quit writing, then I was in school, and then I started writing again and it took almost two months for me to come back to this story. I haven't read it in a while (the others I mean) so I don't know if this fits or not. So. That's about it.

Sacrifice

Her baby brother was getting married. Katie sniffled again as she'd been doing since she heard earlier in the day. Kevin was twenty-five which was old enough to be getting married. Katie was more inclined to think of him as the five year old who followed her around like a puppy. Or the fifteen year old who teased her incessantly. Not a man who would be a husband and father by year's end.

He asked her to come down because it wouldn't be his wedding without his favorite (and only) sister there and she jumped at the chance.

When she filled out her paperwork, she asked for the Wednesday off before the wedding so she could visit with her parents and Kevin and Amelia. After her family had moved eight hours away from Silver Hills, she'd need the time to get up there and get settled.

When Captain Logan walked into her office unannounced right before the end of her shift, she could tell by the look in his eyes that the news wasn't going to be good. He waved her back when she started to stand.

Ignoring protocol, she said quietly. "My vacation's being denied."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Walker." He sat down in the buttery armchair in front of her large desk. "With Scotts on maternity leave and Kendall on his vacation, I can't grant yours until Sunday the fifteenth. If you or he was still in town, it would be one thing. But he's not even in the state and you'll be hours away. I'm sorry," he repeated. "I know how much your family means to you but I have to do what's best for Time Force."

He didn't stop her this time from standing and saluting. He recognized and appreciated the fact that she needed the routine to keep herself from breaking. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

He nodded at her and left as suddenly as he came. She glanced at the clock and grabbed her stuff before rushing out into the March day. She was going to run home before letting loose the emotions rushing around inside her; she wasn't embarrassed by tears but she was going to indulge before breaking the news to her family.

She fell onto the bed, tissues next to her and let the tears flow. When they were over, for the moment, she found her cell phone and called home. Explaining to her disappointed family that she wouldn't be able to make it brought more tears. And they made plans, if things were calm around the office, that she would watch the ceremony by vid system. It wasn't a satisfactory answer but it was the best one that they had.

Movement became necessary as her stomach grumbled its displeasure. So she crawled off the bed, determined to stop crying over something that couldn't be changed, and stripped off her work uniform. A hot shower and food would go a long way to making her feel human again.

Her communicator beeped and she recognized Lucas's tone; she disengaged the sight portion of it before she tuned in. "Hey, Lucas."

"What's wrong?"

She frowned at the intensity of his voice because she'd never heard him sound that way before. "What…I was supposed to stop by," she realized belatedly. "Shoot." It was 7:30; she was over an hour late. "Do you still want me to come over?"

"If you feel like it," he said gently. Lucas was too good to her. Sometimes she wished that things were different between them. But she was too afraid of saying anything, knowing it would change their relationship if he didn't feel the same way. She would rather be his friend than nothing. Even though sometimes she had to stop herself from seeing if his lips were as soft as they looked.

It took her thirty minutes to make it to his apartment even though they lived two floors from each other. She had some pride and it took a fair amount of time to disguise the evidence of tears. He opened the door the second she stepped off the elevator. He must have been listening for it. Lucas was frowning as he walked toward her, studying her features closely.

"How are you doing?" He kept his voice quiet and dropped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently. He didn't know what was wrong, only that something was. She rested her head on his shoulder and then wrapped both arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Okay."

"Katie."

She stepped away from him as they walked into his apartment. "Kevin changed the date of the wedding. To next Saturday. I tried to take off but with Jen on maternity leave and your vacation next week, Logan can't let me off until Sunday."

They plopped down on the tan couch and Katie stretched her legs and arms. She'd felt stiff since her crying jag. "The day I come back," he said flatly. "I'm sorry, Katie."

"Well, if Amelia and Kevin hadn't changed the wedding date, we wouldn't have a problem. Besides, I already have it planned out. If there isn't an emergency, they'll flip on the video and I'll watch it from the office. Or from home. And I'll see them Sunday because they aren't leaving for their honeymoon until Sunday night anyway." Her voice cracked.

"Now," she said with a smile, trying to be upbeat. "Where's the pizza?"

He stood, pulling her up with him. She stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist.

"Thanks for being my friend, Lucas."

If she'd been paying attention, she would have seen him stiffen up at the word "friend." But she missed it.

""Well, friend, let's get that pizza. Maybe everything will look better in the morning."

She stood, forced a laugh. "You never know." Food, she must think about pizza. "One of these days we're going to find a pizza that matches the past."

Monday morning, Captain Logan received a phone call from Lucas Kendall. He grinned devilishly as he listened to what the blue ranger had to say.

"Walker!" Captain Logan popped into her office on Wednesday morning. She had just settled down with her morning paperwork and a hot cup of coffee.

"Yes, sir."

"You can go. Enjoy your vacation."

She jumped up from the desk. "What changed, sir?"

"Don't worry about it, Walker. We'll take care of your paperwork. Just have fun."

She gathered her belongings together, a wide smile on her face. She could call Lucas and tell him her good news. Katie had her hand on her communicator before stopping. Nah, she thought. He was in Unity Point, Utah catching up with old friends before the Robert London car show on Saturday, something he had been looking forward to for years. She'd call him later.

She hurried home. She could throw her stuff together and find an appropriate dress and be with her family by nightfall.

Katie ran into her apartment, phone attached to her ear as she excitedly relayed the news to her family. "I have to gather some stuff together and I'll be out the door. I'll be there soon."

She wondered what had changed Captain Logan's mind on letting her off. Jen wouldn't be back until the baby was six months old and Lucas was on vacation. It was selfish of her but she wasn't going to worry about it. She was going to go to Gold Valley and enjoy her family and that was that.

She reached the town about 5 p.m. and she cruised slowly towards her family's new home. She was comfortable there but give her Silver Hills any day. She'd been heartbroken when they left, devastated when her brother had decided to join them but she couldn't deny that this was a better place for them. Her father's job promotion had prompted it but her mother had opened her own business and they were settling in nicely.

She carried her stuff into the house and into the bedroom that was set aside for her visits. As she unpacked, she pulled out her cell and called Jen.

"Hello?"

"Jen. It's Katie. How are you feeling?" She eyed the pink dress critically; she hoped it was appropriate for the wedding even if it wasn't her favorite color.

"Like a beached whale." Jen's voice was content and Katie couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

She giggled. "I'm sure you're gorgeous."

"That's what Alex says but I think he's crazy. My emotions are raging and I almost told him that the other day."

"I think he'd understand, Jen."

"Yeah, but I don't want to spew venom at him just because I'm eight months pregnant. There will be time enough for that later, after Billy makes his appearance."

"Billy?"

"His current name." She was determined to find the perfect name before he was born but they were having trouble agreeing. William Michael Drake, she thought with a proud grin. "But enough about me. How does it feel to be able to go to Kevin's wedding after all?"

"How did you know about that?" she asked slowly.

"Alex told me." Jen said calmly.

"How did he know?" Her mind was jumping rapidly and there was only one reason that came to mind.

"Lucas came back early so you could have off."

"What? Why would he do something like that?" Her heart jumped. In shock. In joy. She wasn't sure.

"Katie. Don't tell me you're that slow. Why else would a guy sacrifice something that he really wants?"

"We're friends," she said weakly.

"Of course, you are," she said, exasperated at her friend's obliviousness. "But there's also more there. We all see it, why can't you?"

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked quietly. "I'm already home. Do I stay or do I turn around and come back? How am I supposed to make this up to him?"

"He doesn't want you to make this up to him. He did this for you. Have fun. Do what needs to be done and then come back and if you feel the same way, do something. That's all the thanks he needs. And if you don't, well, that's your loss."

When Kevin came in that evening and asked what was wrong, she spilled her guts about Lucas and how he gave up a chance to see the CZ125 that Robert London had designed. And Kevin started to laugh and told her exactly how she could make it up to Lucas.


	16. Gift

I have the feeling that I should just scrap this story and start from the beginning but until then I'm just going to update randomly with the documents that I have done. This is the last on my computer but I have a folder full of handwritten stuff that might have something.

Gift

He groaned when someone knocked at the door. Lucas had just sat down with a turkey sandwich on rye bread and a movie he hadn't yet seen. He had been anticipating the release; there was something about explosions and hot women that made everything right in the world.

Lucas hoped that it wasn't his friends. That was rude and horrible…and also the truth. He'd been out of sorts since Wednesday when he'd come back to work early. Because now everyone knew that he liked Katie. And to make matters worse, he hadn't heard from her at all. Not even for her to tell him that she'd gotten her vacation.

He didn't begrudge her the fact but he still wished he had heard her voice one last time before she realized what had happened. And why he did what he did. And those looks his friends had been aiming his way when they thought he wasn't looking….well, it hadn't been the best three days. Now it was Sunday night and he was going to have to go back to work tomorrow to the whispers and gossip. And avoid the ones who were bold enough to tell him what he should do. He didn't normally have a problem with asking a woman out or telling her his feelings. But this was Katie, his closest friend and confidant, and he couldn't stand to lose her friendship.

He should have thought about that before he'd ended his vacation but the tears she'd tried to hide had struck something inside him and he would have done anything to get that look off her face.

Katie wouldn't be back until Wednesday at least. So he still had time to breathe. And, he cheered himself up, maybe there would be a new round of gossip and everyone would be distracted with that. Only until Katie came back. If there wasn't any new gossip, he prayed he didn't break. He'd hate to be in jail and have Katie visit him.

The person knocked again and he pushed himself to his feet. And dropped the sandwich. Swearing, he picked it up, reassembled it and took a bite as he went to the door. He'd vacuumed the night before, so he assumed that there wasn't anything toxic down there. Before he'd cleaned, the only way he would touch the floor was with a Hazmat suit.

He swung the door open and froze in mid-swallow, the food was a hard knot in his throat and he finished swallowing in disbelief.

Katie was grinning at him but the strain behind it was all he could see. Her hair was hanging around her face in wild curls. Instinctively, he ran his eyes down her quickly, cataloguing. And she was giving him that look he knew so well.

He started laughing. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Oh, I know."

He stepped back and gestured her inside. She walked past him, brushing up against him the process and his entire body went rigid when her perfume wrapped itself around his senses.

Katie had always worn an all-natural baby powder but this was dark and sultry and made him want things that she hadn't yet agreed to. But she was here which was a start. A really good start, he thought as he closed the door gently.

By the time he turned to follow, she was sitting on his sofa, her yellow dress tucked demurely around her knees. He liked the look of her strong calves.

"Are my legs really that distracting?"

Lucas blushed and shrugged. She was watching him steadily and was surprised by the blush. He was always so smooth and easy with women; she couldn't imagine him being embarrassed by much of anything. "If I'd known that, I would have been wearing shorts a long time ago."

His head shot up, eyes locking on hers. He looked like he was struggling to understand, like maybe he was hallucinating.

"You're back early," he finally commented. And his blush deepened at the obviousness of the comment.

"Cut the crap, Lucas. We both know what's going on here."

Katie wasn't one to put up with bullshit, he remembered belatedly. He shouldn't have been surprised with the bluntness of the attack.

He stretched out in the large armchair, arms stretched across the top and he grinned. "Are we waging a war?"

"You know it. We have a friendship. A close one and I can't imagine having another one as close as you. But I have feelings for you. And I'm assuming you have some for me."

"Of course I do," he opened his mouth to continue.

"Romantic feelings."

He burst out laughing even though his heart felt like it was going to drum out of his chest. "I have some of those, too."

The smile faded and his eyes were serious. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I don't want to lose you either. But don't you think we owe it to ourselves to take a chance?"

"I don't know. I think I would die if I didn't have you in my life at all."

She wanted to point out that the comment was melodramatic which it was. But she understood where he was coming from because she felt the same way.

"When Captain Logan told me I was free, I ran. My first impulse was to call you but I didn't want to disturb your vacation, at least that's what I told myself. The truth was I knew there was a catch and I wanted to get far away before whatever it was went sour. So I went home and I called Jen. She told me what you had done for me."

"I was coming back, I want points for that." She pointed her finger at him. "But Kevin told me something, something that might make up for you missing the show." She dug around in her purse for a moment and came up with a manila envelope. "I still didn't call you because I didn't want this conversation to be on the phone. That was bitchy of me."

"No, it wasn't." He took the envelope from her and opened it. He had his eyes on her when he pulled out the contents. "I wanted the time to think anyway."

"And I don't want anything from you in return. Except what you want to give me. There wasn't any contest between family and a car."

He glanced down at the papers he was still holding. "Holy shit."

Her mouth curved in a radiant smile. "Do you like?"

"Holy shit," he repeated. "How did you meet Robert London?"

"He's Amelia's half-brother."

There were pictures of the car, an informational packet, and….two passes to show up at the factory in Oregon.

"London agreed to let you use them anytime. He's aware that Jen is on maternity leave and you might not be able to get off until she comes back."

"He liked the story so much that he whipped the information off and had it delivered before I left."

"Of course, the catch is that I have to come with you."

Lucas looked up from the packet of information he still held. How could he be so dumb? He had a beautiful woman in front of him that wanted to be with him and instead of him over there on the couch with her, he was sitting by himself staring at information about cars.

He tossed the papers aside and stood. Her eyes were sparkling and she scooted over for him to sit next to her.

"To think I wasn't going to answer the door because I was afraid it was our friends."

"Have they been bothering you?"

"Incessantly. They all have these theories on what I should do to get you to go out with me."

"Hmm. Well, I think we're doing pretty good on our own." She grabbed his collar and pulled him down until she could kiss him.

He was spicy. Like cinnamon, she decided as he explored her mouth thoroughly. She'd always known that he would be a good kisser. Having dreamed about it numerous times over the last few years, she knew exactly what she wanted.

She pulled away, trembling and grinned at the identical look on Lucas's face. "So, Lucas. What do you want?"

"I want you to give me a chance to show you how much I love you."

Her smile flashed bright. "That works for me."


End file.
